


Alur Berturut, Jalan Bertempuh

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Tales from 2001, Universe Alteration, not your usual soulmate first meet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Semua ini tanggung jawab Joe.[ atau: penceritaan ulang kisah dari 2001 dengan Soulmate AU di mana kalian melihat dunia hanya dalam warna aura paruh jiwa kalian. ]





	Alur Berturut, Jalan Bertempuh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okujosu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/gifts).



> Seluruh karakter di sini merupakan musisi independen yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. Karya ini adalah 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini merupakan bagian dari proyek giftfic ulang tahun [Kikin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san). Selamat ulang tahun, Cinta!
> 
> Terima kasih mau membaca!
> 
> 1 from 15.

**Alur Berturut, Jalan Bertempuh**

— _make no mistake, there is a difference between a parlor trick and true blue magic_ _._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

DUNIANYA BERTAMBAH BIRU, dan Pete akan memukuli Joe untuk ini. Nanti.

Ia tak henti-hentinya mengeluh dan merengut di perjalanan, beradu cibir dengan Joe yang menyetir mobilnya menuruni jalan entah ke mana. Rute yang Joe ambil sudah akrab dengan Pete, tetapi ia tidak tahu tujuan pastinya sehingga tanggung jawab menyetir jatuh pada Joe. Pete menatap jengkel bangunan dan sudut-sudut jalan yang berlarian dari mobilnya. Begitu familier dan begitu asing secara bersamaan.

“Gara-gara kau,” omel Pete. “Penglihatanku memburuk. Aku tidak bisa membedakan biru langit dengan biru laut sekarang.”

“Kok salahku?” protes Joe, melotot sebal pada Pete sebentar, alisnya menukik. “Kan yang menyuruhku mencari pengisi untuk band baru kita itu kau, sialan!”

“Tapi aku sedang tidur tadi!”

“Lalu?”

Pete mendelik. “Aku belum tidur tiga hari penuh! Kau merampas waktu istirahatku yang berharga!”

“Anak ini jenius, Pete! Kau harusnya berbahagia aku bisa menemukannya di tengah toko buku begitu,” dungas Joe. “Dia tahu kualitas sesungguhnya Neurosis. Kau harus melihatnya.”

“Terserah,” sahut Pete acuh tak acuh. “Ia lebih baik bagus dalam _segala hal_ , karena aku tidak akan berbaik hati sekarang. Salah sedikit maka tidak akan kuterima.” Kemudian Pete berpaling, menyandarkan kepala pada jendela dengan mata terpejam, masa bodoh dengan gerutuan Joe soal _masih untung aku yang menyetir mobil ini_.

Pete sejatinya tidak mempermasalahkan dunianya yang menjadi lebih biru. Ia memang lahir begini; seluruh yang bisa ia lihat, ia lihat sebagai biru dalam berbagai gradasi. Kalau emosinya sedang kuat (katakanlah, ia _mengamuk_ dibandingkan marah), dunianya akan bertambah biru dan biru. Ibunya bilang itu berarti paruh jiwa Pete adalah seseorang yang berwatak penyabar, tenang, mendayu-dayu, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya, tetapi Pete tidak yakin. Zaman sekarang, aura seseorang tidak bisa dijadikan patokan akurat untuk mengetahui bagaimana orang itu bertingkah.

 _Daun itu hijau_ , itu kata ibunya ketika ia masih kecil, tetapi dedaunan yang Pete lihat biru tua. _Matamu coklat seperti kayu manis_ , tapi lagi-lagi Pete hanya melihat biru di depan cermin. Setiap kubikel, setiap garis dan titik dan bidang yang Pete lihat—semuanya biru. Membosankan. Pete ingin segera bertemu paruh jiwanya bukan karena ia ingin mengisi hati dan berbahagia selama-lamanya. (Yah, itu juga, tetapi bukan itu utamanya.) Pete ingin segera bertemu paruh jiwanya demi menyudahi segala kebiruan ini. Hati Pete sudah cukup biru lebam yang sendu. Ia tidak butuh dunia biru yang terasa seperti ejekan. Seolah Pete memang harus bersusah hati. Seolah ia lahir untuk bermuram diri.

Di dunia di mana seseorang hanya bisa melihat alam semesta dalam gradasi warna aura paruh jiwanya, Pete berandai, seberapa lama lagi ia harus menyaksikan biru menjemukan jagatnya.

 

 

 

“Kita sudah sampai.”

Pete tersentak kasar, badan siaga, tetapi otaknya belum mulai bekerja. Ia mengumpulkan fokus sembari memandangi dasbor mobil bingung. Biru sekali—biru apa ini? Matanya bergulir menatap Joe, yang cengengesan geli melihatnya linglung, tetapi Pete bertambah kaget. Joe biru. Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Biru yang benar-benar biru... biru begitu biru. Dunianya tidak pernah sebegini biru.

“Kenapa?” tanya Joe, mengejek. “Kau amnesia mendadak?”

Pete menggeleng. “Joe,” panggilnya serius. “Aku—apa ini? Semuanya biru sekali.”

“Yah, itu artinya paruh jiwamu beraura biru.”

“ _Bukan itu_!” geram Pete, frustrasi, sedikit mengejutkan Joe. “Ini... ini bukan biru yang biasanya. Aku tidak bisa membedakan biru bajumu dengan biru pepohonan! Gradasinya _hilang_ , Joe!”

Itu membuat Joe duduk tidak enak. “Mungkin kau sedang—“

“Aku tidak sedang merasakan emosi intens,” sanggah Pete. “Perasaanku saat ini bahkan lebih damai dari ketika kau menjemputku tadi. Aku juga sudah meminum dosis harian medikasiku. Ini...? Dari mana asalnya? Dari mana?”

“Cobalah tenang dulu—“

“Aku tenang!”

“Kau sedang panik, bung!” seru Joe, menggestur pada Pete. “Mungkin itu yang membuatmu lebih intens!”

“Aku panik karena ini belum pernah terjadi!” Pete balas berteriak, melotot.

Joe mengusap wajahnya, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _oh dasar kau bangsat menjengkelkan_ , lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, membanting pintu kasar, sebelum berjalan menuju rumah di depan tempat mereka parkir. Pete mengikuti. Ia menendang pintu mobilnya hingga tertutup (karena ia tidak mau kalah dari Joe), dan berlari. Joe sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah tersebut tidak sabaran kala Pete tiba di sampingnya.

“Kau kenapa, sih?” Pete mengerutkan kening sebal.

Joe memutar mata. “ _Kau_ yang kenapa.” Lantas kembali mengetuki pintu rumah keras-keras.

“Joe, serius—“

Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu rumah. Pete terbelalak. Jantungnya melewatkan dua detak saat ia melihat sosok di hadapan.

Remaja itu seumuran Joe, mungkin sedikit lebih muda darinya. Ia bahkan lebih pendek dari Pete. Pakaiannya, oh, astaga, ia mengenakan sweter Argyle, celana pendek, dan topi. Wajahnya manis meski dengan ekspresi terganggu begitu. Biru dunianya bertambah kental.

Yang membuat Pete terbelalak, bagaimanapun, adalah merah. Remaja itu _merah_ dari ujung rambut sampai kuku kaki. Pete mengerjap, dan pemuda itu jadi biru seperti Joe, seperti semua dalam dunianya, tetapi di antara kelingkingnya dan kelingking si pemuda terikat tali merah.

Si pemuda terlihat begitu terkejut. “Apa—“

Lantas, dalam sepersekian sekon yang membeku di antara mereka, Pete menyaksikan garis-garis merah lepas dari tubuhnya, membentuk siluet, membentuk siluet _Pete_ , sebagaimana juga dengan garis biru yang tanggal dari tubuh si pemuda menjadi siluetnya. Kedua siluet itu hidup. Mereka berlari kepada satu sama lain, menghambur pada sebuah pelukan seumpama kelinci menerjang pasangannya, dan tatkala merah direngkuh biru mereka menyerap dan bersatu menjadi ungu. Ungu. Pete menarik napas tajam terpana dengan dunia yang serbaungu, mengganti biru, segalanya menjadi begitu intens sampai merenggut pasokan udara Pete, tetapi dunia itu tidak bertahan lama sebab sepasang siluet tadi cair, meletus seperti balon air yang ditusuk, sementara warna-warni tumpah darinya dan melekat pada jagat raya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Pete melihat kecantikan dunia dalam seluruh warna aslinya; pintu kayu yang coklat, lantai marbel putih pastel, dinding yang dicat kuning dan oranye, mata si pemuda yang biru kehijauan. Biru. Pete bisa memandang ke mata itu untuk sisa keabadian. Ia tidak akan keberatan.

“Uh,” kata Joe, dan Pete baru ingat temannya itu ada di sampingnya. “Kalian berdua sehat?”

Pete membuka mulut, hendak berkata-kata, tetapi ia didahului si pemuda.

“Kau,” ujarnya dengan mata lebar. “Kau. Kau benar-benar...?”

Pete tertawa terkejut. Ia berniat mengatakan sesuatu yang keren, sesuatu seperti _duniaku selalu biru sebelum aku bertemu denganmu_ , karena, ayolah, bocah di hadapannya ini adalah paruh jiwanya dan Pete seorang penulis puisi, namun otaknya masih terlalu dungu sehabis syok warna dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, “Aku tidak tahu auraku merah.”

Joe mengernyit. “Apa?”

Baik Pete dan pemuda di hadapannya abai, hanya fokus pada satu sama lain. “Aku banyak dengar tentang kau,” seloroh si pemuda sinis, lalu mendesah. “Ah, Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah berpikir dunia merah yang kulihat merupakan aura seorang _Pete Wentz_.”

Oke, wow. Itu bukan sesuatu yang Pete harapkan dari pertemuan pertama dengan paruh jiwanya. “Apa? Memangnya kenapa denganku?” protes Pete.

“Kau punya reputasi yang buruk di skena,” si pemuda menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. “Dan auramu _merah_.”

“Apa salahnya merah?”

“Auramu merah berarti kau tukang cari gara-gara. Mudah tersulut.”

Pete mendengus. “Apa? Auraku merah karena aku seorang kekasih yang romantis dan bergairah!” Ia sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan kebenaran pernyataan tersebut, tapi sekarang ia sedang membela diri, jadi itu tidak penting. “Kau sendiri—duniaku _biru_ karenamu! Apa, kau ini selalu sedih, ya? Bocah beraura biru yang mengenakan sweter buluk dan celana pendek sepertimu... kau bercanda?”

Pemuda itu terlihat tersinggung karenanya. Ia hampir meneriaki Pete, hanya saja telat karena Joe lebih dulu melakukannya.

“Oke, oke, tunggu sebentar!” interupsi Joe. Matanya membeliak lebar dengan alis terangkat tinggi. “Jadi kalian—apa—jadi kalian adalah paruh jiwa satu sama lain?”

“Sepertinya,” desah Pete, berbarengan dengan si pemuda. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak.

“Oke, wow,” Joe menggigit bibir bawah, mengangguk-angguk sendiri dengan senyum sebal terlalu lebar. Ia berpaling pada Pete. “Jadi ini alasannya biru duniamu bertambah intens tadi.”

Pete mengedik. “Mungkin?”

“ _Mungkin_?” Joe menatapnya tidak percaya. “Pete, salah satu tanda kau akan bertemu paruh jiwamu adalah _kau kehilangan gradasi duniamu_! Semuanya bertambah pekat!”

“Aku—“ kalimat Pete putus di tengah jalan bukan sebab disela, tetapi lantaran ia memang tidak tahu harus menyahut bagaimana. Ini memang salahnya. “Itu mitos lama!”

Joe memekik. “MITOS?!”

“Demi apa,” si pemuda menarik napas berat. “Orang idiot ini jodohku?”

Pete menyipit padanya. “Jaga bicaramu, bocah. Aku bisa merebut hati siapapun yang kuinginkan, paruh jiwa atau bukan.”

“Bukankah itu artinya kau murahan?” pemuda itu balik mendesis. “Dan lagi, namaku Patrick.”

“ _Bocah_.” Pete sengaja mengulangnya, lambat, penuh penekanan pada tiap huruf. Ia senang melihat remaja bengal yang baru ia temui ini—paruh jiwanya— _Patrick—_ kesal.

Wajah Patrick memerah. Pete menyadari Patrick punya kulit putih yang begitu pucat, sehingga ketika ia merona—entah karena malu atau amarah, rona itu kelihatan jelas. Pikirnya barangkali Patrick punya leher yang sempurna juga untuk cupang dengan kulit begitu. “Aku sudah 17!” 

“Lalu? Kau masih bocah,” sergah Pete, masuk begitu saja tanpa ada permisi. Ia menghiraukan Patrick yang menatapnya tajam. “Kalau kau sudah 22 sepertiku baru kau berhak menyombong.”

“Dasar kau—!” Patrick terdiam marah mencari-cari kata yang tepat. Pete menunggu dengan wajah jemawa.

“Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya,” Joe berdecak menatap mereka, ikut masuk di belakang Pete. “Tolong jangan lupa kalau aku dan Pete datang untuk audisimu, Patrick.”

Patrick membuang muka. “Batalkan saja. Aku tidak mau seband dengan orang sinting ini.”

“Oh ya?” pancing Pete. “Kudengar dari Joe kau mau ikut proyek ini karena _ku_. Karena ada si RaceTraitor Pete Wentz yang terkenal itu.”

Itu membuat Patrick memelototinya. Pete menunggu beberapa makian, tetapi Patrick terus geming diselimuti kemarahan dan rasa malu.

“Patrick, katamu kau ingin bertemu langsung dengan 'Arma Angelus Pete Wentz yang sering dibicarakan itu'. Sekarang kau sedang ada di hadapannya,” Joe memandang frustrasi. “Kalian _jodoh_!”

“Aku tidak pernah menyangka Pete Wentz yang asli sekonyol dan semenjengkelkan ini, oke?” seru Patrick. “Wajar aku penasaran! Lagi pula, ia melenceng jauh dari dugaanku!”

Pete mendesah. “Aku tidak akan bertingkah menjengkelkan bila kau berhenti bersikap seperti berandal tengik begitu,” ucapnya, menepuk kepala Patrick (yang mengelak protes) sembari melewatinya. “Sekarang ayo. Mari kita lihat seberapa hebat kau dalam bermusik.”

“Kau—!”

“Semakin lama kau marah-marah tidak jelas di sini, semakin menderita Joe. Kau tidak kasihan dengannya?” Pete melirik. Joe mengernyit, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengekori Pete. “Aku janji tidak akan berbelas kasihan padamu hanya karena kau paruh jiwaku. Kalau kau bermain dengan jelek maka tidak akan kuterima.”

Patrick mencibir. “Seperti kau jago bermain bass saja.”

“ _Apa_?”

“Ruang musikku ada di bawah tanah,” tukas Patrick cepat, berjalan mendahului Pete dan Joe. “Kalau performaku bagus, kau berhutang satu makan malam denganku.”

Pete memandang Joe, yang hanya angkat bahu tidak peduli. Ia memutuskan bahwa apapun hasilnya pasti tetap berakhir baik.

Dunianya kini pancarona, dan Pete akan mentraktir Joe untuknya. Setelah menendangnya. Mungkin setelah ia mencium Patrick juga.


End file.
